


Envy

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, TheLastTactician (orphan_account)



Series: Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily and TheLastTactician [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Peter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLastTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title will probably change</p>
    </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> title will probably change

He wasn’t jealous. Nope. No. What in God's name would make you think that?

 

The huffed out chest and gasping breathes? He was out of breath from training with the pack.

 

The evil glare aimed at everyone? That's just his face,really.

 

The angered stench emanating from him? It was his time of the month?

 

Fine. He was jealous. Peter Hale was envious of everyone in the pack because they could touch what he wanted. What he had wanted since he met him. A certain speckled boy who had the intelligence of someone much his senior.

 

The wolf was hovering in the open plan kitchen ,brewing a pot of coffee and hot chocolate (picky teenagers) whilst he flicked through a cook book ,his eyes darted up to glare at members of the pack separately. He hoped the strong smell of coffee and hot chocolate would mask his scent. Or his sweat from exercise might do the job.

 

The Hale house was newly renovated , Derek,Cora and the eldest wolf bonded over fixing it with little bits of help from the rest of the pack. Everyone in the pack had a room,practically any way, the human boy had yet to choose a room though which was disheartening to Peter. What if the boy didn’t want to be apart of the pack? All signs pointed to it.

 

Yet, they were all here tonight, as a mandatory pack training night and then the designated person would cook food (or order it) and then some fun things such as movie night would happen.

 

Tonight was Peter's turn ,much to some people's heartache (Lydia) , it wasn’t easy to get accepted into the pack and actually be invited to the pack nights. It stung. But he dealt with it.

 

As he read the cook book meals list ,out the corner of his eye his watched the young human.

Mark Frisch once said 'Jealousy is the fear of comparison' ...he was correct. Peter knew he couldn’t compare to the rest of the pack, his eyes lost a bit of light and he tried to block every noise out as he chose a meal to cook.

 

Stiles grinned and laughed at something Erica said as the she-wolf squeezed her arm around his neck, giving him a hug. The teen was sitting on the far edge of the couch with Erica hanging over the back and Isaac laughing next to him. Glancing over, Stiles gave Peter a grin before turning back to his conversation.

 

Peter rolled his eyes and finally decided what to cook, swivelling on his heels before he searched the fridge and cupboards for ingredients. Lasagne and Mediterranean vegetables. He began preparing the food, chopping up vegetables etc ,the _occasional_ glance at Stiles.

 

Feeling eyes on his person for the fourth time in thirty minutes, Stiles glanced over at Peter, only to see the wolf focusing on the board in front of him.

 

"Hopefully he doesn't attempt to poison us," Lydia muttered.

 

"Back off," Cora scowled at him. "That's my uncle --and one of the senior members of the pack. Show some respect."

 

"He raped my mind," Lydia snapped in retort.

 

"He was out of his own to begin with," Stiles defended vehemently. "You can't blame someone for their actions when they're in an altered mental state. Was it deplorable? Yes. But he also wasn't in his right mind, leave him alone, Lydia."

 

Lydia huffed and flicked her hair. "Your crush is showing, Stilinski."

 

"Your bitch is showing, Martin," he mimicked.

 

"Knock it off, the both of you," Derek ordered.

 

"Yeah Batman, ignore Lydia," Erica snorted as she tugged on his hair.

 

"Ow! Bitch," he laughed fondly and swatted at her.

 

“Still in the room,cubs.” Peter murmured as they spoke about him like he wasn’t there. “Ms Martin is entitled to her own opinion of me, however I would prefer you not put down my cooking. Nor my skills to which I could kill you all, it would never be poison.” He said nonchalantly not looking up as he carried on cooking. “Don't worry I am cooking food for you all and then I shall leave you be.” He watched Stiles for a moment with a weak smile before he ducked down to put the oven on.

 

Stiles frowned and gave Lydia an annoyed glare before extracting himself from the others and moving over to the wolf, leaning against the counter as he watched. "What are you making?" he asked curiously.

 

“Lasagne and Mediterranean vegetables.” He replied as he bent over and placed the lasagne into the oven and set a timer. “I hope that isn’t too many calories for you , Lydia?” He said passive aggressively.

 

Lydia sniffed and tossed her hair in reply as Stiles sniggered faintly.

 

"Ignore her, I trust you," Stiles grinned at him broadly. "And everyone loves me, right Erica?"

 

"Damn straight, bitch," Erica cackled in reply.

 

Peter flinched slightly at the comment with a small chuckle. “We all know Erica loved you before you even acknowledged her.” He rolled his eyes as his began frying the vegetables in herbs and spices. The smell making his nose twitch.

 

"Hey," the teen protested, "that was different then. Now she's more like a sister. And besides, Boyd would kick the shit out of me if I made a move on his girl," he laughed faintly. Moving closer, Stiles nudged the wolf lightly. "I'm serious, dude. I trust you. Don't listen to Lydia when she talks about you. That's like expecting Scott to give Derek a raving review."

 

“No, it's like asking anyone with sense about me. Even Scott, who hardly has any sense understands.” He chuckled.

 

Stiles frowned at that. "You heard Cora and me defend you, Peter. Don't put us down because you feel self-deprecating. Erica finds you funny when you sass at people and Boyd trusts you to look out for us. Don't put them down either."

 

“Your blocking space.” Peter deadpanned as he budged past the boy gently. “ I'm just here to make food.” He mumbled, he was envious of the boy , so sue him!

 

"I'm always blocking space," Stiles chuckled but moved obligingly. "And no you're not, you're here because your pack. And if anyone has an issue with it, they can take it up with me."

 

“You defending your man, Stilinski?" Erica crowed at him suggestively.

 

"No," Stiles retorted with a smirk, "I'm defending my wolf, so suck it Reyes."

 

Shaking his head, the teen turned back to Peter and shrugged with a grin.

 

“Don't say that, it could give the wrong message.” Peter grumbled as he let the vegetables simmer and he began to sort out a quick dessert for afterwards.

 

"Depends on the message, I suppose," he grinned. "And just pull ice cream out of the fridge --most everyone's a sucker for it."

 

“No cake then.” He shrugged. “Said message could depend on how one reacts.” He added with an arched eyebrow. “Why aren’t you sat with Erica?”

 

"Because I decided to stand with you," he replied instantaneously before countering with a wicked smirk. "And you never know how one could react until accepting or rejecting the message."

 

“Doesn't really answer the question,Stiles,of why.” Peter glared as he grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer. The timer went and he began dishing up the food onto separate plates.

 

Stiles cocked his head to the side as he watched the wolf. "Because I prefer to be around you," he said after a time. "But you seem to be upset with me at the moment."

 

“I'm an ass, I’m just acting like one.” He explained as he finished with the last plate,grabbing a plate for himself before he turned to go up the stairs, he stopped in front of the boy placing a quick chaste kiss on Stiles' lips before he quickly darted up to his room with a Cheshire grin plastered on his face. This way he was content and he didn’t have to know how the boy reacted.

 

Stiles felt his heart jump and stutter when the wolf kissed him, but his quick retreat meant that Stiles couldn't respond in time. Frowning, the teen cleared his throat and called the others to the kitchen before taking a plate for himself.

 

After dinner, the boy climbed the stairs up to the third floor and knocked on Peter's bedroom door lightly. A frown on his face even as his heart pounded nervously.

 

“Come in.” He shouted from his seat on his bed, legs crossed,dinner plate on his bedside table as he sat with his laptop in his lap,tapping away at the keyboard. He knew it was Stiles, he had learnt his heartbeat. Even when rushed.

 

Opening the door quietly, Stiles shut it behind him before surveying the state the wolf was in. His lips quirked up in a smile before he travelled across the room and stood next to the wolf. Gripping his jaw and turning his face upwards, Stiles kissed him softly, lightly before retreating.

 

"There," he said, "now you can run away if you want to. But at least I managed to kiss you like I've wanted to for months."

 

Peter chuckled lightly closing his laptop and setting it aside before he pulled the boy into his lap.

 

Straddling the wolf easily, Stiles draped his arms over Peter's shoulders and played with the hair at the nape of his neck as he kissed him again with a happy sigh.

 

“I guess you weren’t sending the wrong message then.” He smirked ,pecking a kiss onto the boy's lips as his arms wrapped tightly around the boy's waist and a hand resting on his ass.

 

"I've been trying to get you to make a move for months," Stiles snorted. "I thought it'd be easiest as I'm a clumsy teenager and you're a closed-off werewolf who can scent _all of my emotions_." Shaking his head, the teen snorted. "But then you just kept brushing me off and I thought you didn't want me... especially when you kept pushing for me to choose a room. Cora and Erica told me you definitely did, but you just..." Stiles sighed and caressed the wolf's jaw gently. "You're frustratingly slow when it comes to how I feel about you, you know that."

 

“Why would someone as perfect as you ,want me? I was worried that you weren’t choosing a room because you didn’t want to be apart of this pack. And every time you are touched by someone else I get jealous and my senses go haywire.” The wolf explained , a hand sliding underneath Stiles' shirt and rubbing circles into his skin.

 

Shivering under his calloused palm, Stiles dropped a light kiss to Peter's mouth before replying. "I'm hardly perfect," he said, "and if we go into this with you thinking I'm perfect, we'll both be sorry of this relationship when it crashes and dies." Stiles shook his head. "And I want you because I love your snark and your obstinacy, I love how you look at me when I get something right and how you don't mind when I go off on tangents --much," Stiles sniggered as he smoothed his hand down the wolf's chest. "I even love it when you look at me like I'm worth wanting."

 

“You are worth everything.” Peter mumbled as he kissed Stiles passionately. “You may not be perfect but you are everything I want.”

 

Feeling his breath catch, Stiles reaffirmed his grip on the wolf before kissing him back firmly. "Could say the same about you, Creeper," he teased lightly when they broke away.

 

“Not sure the nickname says the same thing.” He chuckled as he pulled the boy down on top of him into a hug.

 

"Says the one who still calls me brat," Stiles teased, bringing his leg over so he could curl into the wolf's side, his head on Peter's shoulder. "What were you doing before I interrupted?" He asked curiously.

 

“You are though.” He smirked playfully. “I was messing about. Playing online chess.” His face tinted a pink colour.

 

Stiles perked up and smiled. "Wanna play chess with me? I don't know if we can find a board but... My mom and I used to play on rainy days. I haven't played in a while, and I'm not the best cause I get fidgety... but I'll definitely play you.... if you want."

 

“Maybe , we could make it interesting. The longer you can play me, the bigger the reward, and if you win,well...” He winked at the boy and rose his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Stiles flushed. "Does that mean, if you win, I have to do whatever you say?" He asked, inflicting as much sexual intent into his voice as necessary as he looked up at the wolf through his lashes.

 

“Catch on quickly don’t you.” He purred as he moved to nibble on the boy's neck.

 

"I like to think so," Stiles groaned as he rolled his neck to give the wolf more room.

 

Shifting them quickly, Stiles shoved the wolf onto his back and straddle him again, kissing him hard before leaping up. "Think you can keep up?" He grinned before darting out of the room with a loud laugh.

 

“I shouldn’t have started this running thing.” He groaned with a sigh before he bolted after his prey with a toothy smile.  


End file.
